Unwelcome Thoughts
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: These thoughts were not welcome at this time. He was suppose to be fighting for his life. He was suppose to be protecting the others. If that was the case though, then how exactly did he get to be thinking about her lips... Hope X Light. Set during time on Gran Pulse, somewhere around Yaschas Massif
1. Hope

Hello people of FanFiction! This idea was completely random, and brought on by seeing my ex. I haven't seen her since school ended, and decided she seemingly looked the same. My friend teased me and asked me if I wanted to kiss her, bringing a harsh no from me, and my train of thought moving to people I WOULD kiss. It may be weird that half of the people on my list ended up being video game/anime/cartoon characters, but whatever.

I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

These thoughts are definitely not welcome at this point in time.

I am currently fighting a King Behemoth for my life. There should be no time for thoughts other than ways to survive the encounter and/or 'Holy fucking shit I am going to die!'.

If that is the case, why in the name of the maker does my mind pick NOW to think about just how kissable Lighting Farron looks? I mean, it's not like these thoughts haven't brushed over my mind before. Lightning is a very attractive woman, after all. But seriously, now is NOT the time to think this over.

I already said something like that, didn't I?

Yes...? Whatever.

The behemoth just slashed at me and I had to quickly put up a protect to ensure I keep both halves of my body together.

Heh.

That's not a pretty thought.

My train of thought snaps back to Lightning as soon as I am out of immediate danger. Great. At this rate, I think I'm falling in love with her. Did I mention that? I feel... I don't know... attached to her in some way. She doesn't feel at all like my mother, but not like a sibling either. I just don't know anymore.

Then again, with thoughts of Lightning, come thoughts of, once again, her luscious lips.

Did I seriously just think that? Maybe I should get everything out of my system so I can concentrate...

Alright, point one.

I think I'm beginning to fall in love with Lightning. Not that bad, if not for the age difference. If it comes up though, I can argue the fact that we're probably going to die anyway.

Point two.

Have you ever noticed, Lightning's lips stand out a ton more because she has a perfectly pale complexion, and then her lips are a nice shade of pink and kinda' shiny as if she has lip gloss on all the time? It makes me want to get a better look at her, without her moving around every three seconds.

Point three.

Her scent kills me. Now, it simply isn't the fact that she smells bad. It is rather the fact that she smells like sweet strawberries that makes me want to find out if she tastes like them too. My theory is that she would be sweeter...

Point four.

The behemoth has just smacked Snow into Lightning and she is now flying through the air right for me.

Hold up a second... what?

All of the air is pushed out of me as Lightning collides roughly into my open arms. I lose my balance and we fall over, my back landing softly on the grass. From the sounds I hear, Fang just finished off the the behemoth and I can now taste strawberries.

Straw...berries?

Please tell me my current thoughts are wrong.

I open my eyes to look into a sea of blue. Yep. That would be Lightning. From what it feels like, she landed with her lips on mine. She closes her eyes and leans into me slightly, deepening the kiss. Her hair is creating a curtain of privacy around us, so nothing can be seen.

I have no idea what to do, so I decide going with my instincts would be best at this point. I kiss back, letting my lips push harder against hers. I have only vague ideas of how to kiss from friends who have had girlfriends, but I have to say this is so much better than I could have ever imagined.

Her tongue comes to lick my lips slightly, and I shoot mine back in response, the taste of strawberries growing stronger. The kiss goes back to being chaste, and she pulls back, smiling. Lightning licks my lips one last time, and she moves to my ear.

"Wake up Hope." she says.

"Wake... up?" I repeat slowly, my eyes growing heavier.

* * *

I open my eyes quickly, groaning quietly. It was only a dream after all...

Then again, it can't be too bad.

Because somebody just moved to my right...

And in my mouth, I taste strawberries.

* * *

LOL, that sucked so bad. Yes, Hope is fourteen, but whatever. It was a dream. I wonder what the real life scenario was, though? Read chapter two to find out!


	2. Lightning

This is the chapter from Lightning's point of view. By the way, this WILL contain unknown kissing. You have a problem, GTFO!

I no own FF 13

* * *

I couldn't move. I just couldn't move.

And it was killing me.

'He's fighting three cie'th on his own, where the hell are the others?' I scream in my head. Oh yeah, on top of not being able to move, I can't speak either.

He is putting up a good fight, and I'm proud of him, but he won't last for long. He's only been able to beat one of them so far, and he is slowing down. The cie'th get on either side of him, preparing to crush him from both sides. He won't take this, casting an aeroga spell to launch one in the air, finishing it off with a thundaga. He doesn't turn fast enough, and the one behind him runs him through before I know what's happening.

The spear-like appendage goes deeper into him as he turns to look at me, trying to work his voice before the wound gets to him. He tries to smile, failing to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Light..." he says, succumbing to the pain and falling limp in the enemy's grasp.

I scream for him. I loved him. I didn't want to lose him...

"HOPE!"

* * *

I'm still screaming his name when I open my eyes and bolt into a sitting position. I close my mouth and stop screaming, looking around for Hope. I look directly to my left, where his sleeping bag is. He appears to be having a dream as well, looking troubled, as if thinking hard about something.

Suddenly, he whispers my name, looking worried. I climb out of my own sleeping bag quietly, moving closer to inspect his expression. It's too dark to see, and I trip onto his chest roughly, our heads nearly colliding. I move so as not to hit his head, and instead, I land with our lips touching.

My eyes are wide while his relax in bliss. I try to push up from our position. I can't be kissing Hope, no matter how much feel for him. Fate has different plans, putting a muddy patch just where I decide to go for footing. I fall onto Hope again, our lips colliding with more force.

In his dream-state, he kisses me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I become euphoric on the sensations this brings me. Forgetting everything, I kiss him back, allowing my tongue to flick over his lips, not expecting his own to come and meet it.

I bring the kiss back to closed-mouth and pull away, giving his soft and sweet lips one last lick before darting back to my sleeping bag. I see him open his eyes as I move. He blushes and smiles, moving his fingers to his lips. When he thinks I'm asleep, Hope moves to give me a peck on the cheek, and one on the lips.

"I think I'm falling for you, Light." he says, stroking my hair. I can't help but want to get up and return the favor, but that would ruin this... whatever it is. He pecks me on the lips one last time, and I have a feeling that this will become a nightly habit.

Not that I mind.

* * *

I have no idea why I did this one. This is one of those ones where I kind of made Light look weird if you look at it the wrong way. I don't see a single problem with it (on the firm belief that it is possible to be mature enough to have that kind of relationship at Hope's age, and in Hope's case especially) but most people do. It makes me sad. Whatever. Flame all you want, but I think this is a bad story anyway. I prefer the other ones. Bye Bye!


End file.
